


Day Eight: Hobby

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Voidtember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: Pots clanked and tumbled as the Magistrix whirled around her kitchen, a raging inferno of baking chaos.
Relationships: None
Collections: Voidtember2018





	Day Eight: Hobby

Pots clanked and tumbled as the Magistrix whirled around her kitchen, a raging inferno of baking chaos. Hair tucked up in a messy bun, flour stuck in it and upon her robes, she moved to grab another tray of the burning hot sweets from the oven.

Reaching a hand into the cast iron oven, Afina paused, tired eyes going wide as she quickly reached up to the top of the stove to retrieve the hot pad.

“Right, right, right.” Humming, she placed her hand inside the protector, and got back to work.

It had been many days since she had slept, since she could sleep. The dark and turbulence of the early morning lacked both the song of dove and chirp of crickets, a time where all sane stayed under wraps and covers.

You will die soon. You know this.

Afina pulled the batch from the oven, placing them on a cooling rack beside the numerous other cooling racks of sweets which had already been created that day. She would find a use for them. Someone had to be hungry.

Why must you pain them? They will surely miss you. Don’t let them get attached.

She would make another batch! Yes, yes she would! This batch can be a gift! Maybe read another book when the sun comes up. Perhaps tinker with a new translocator? Certainly, but first, snickerdoodles. Gathering the butter, flour, eggs, sugar, and cinnamon she got to work beating the wets with the wets and dries with the dries.

You cannot ignore me forever. I am a part of you.

Pouring the two bowls together, she inhaled a heavy breath - savoring the scent of the sweets as she continued her work.

It is good to keep busy. An idle mind is a mind which wanders after all.


End file.
